Introduced in 1993, turbo-codes are part of current communication standards due to their outstanding forward error correction performance. Turbo-codes include concatenated component codes that work on the same block of information bits, separated by interleavers.
Interleaving scrambles the processing order to break up neighbor relations in successive data samples, and de-interleaving brings them into the original sequences again. Current de-interleaving approaches present several problems, notably a high memory access rate, a memory re-use bottleneck, and no scalability. Indeed, with current approaches, when high-throughput data is transmitted, an adaptation buffer is used, and its size increases as the throughput increases, and with the memory access rate remaining equal.